spacebaconsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Bacon Society
Space Bacon Society '''(SBS) 'is a Discord server founded by Cubic Fluxhopper on December 15th, 2016 (7th grade), for the main purpose of allowing interaction between fellow classmates of STENN Academy. It has undergone a couple different eras, spanning a couple different Discord servers with the name "Space Bacon Society." It formerly reigned as the most used Discord server among our friend groups. History Pre-Discord (2015-2017) Space Bacon Society's origins lie in Skype. The Skype group in this era did not necessarily have a distinct, cohesive identity as "Space Bacon Society," instead it was simply just a group chat for communication. This era lasted from 6th grade to 7th grade. Original SBS made (2017-2018) Beginning of SBS As Discord was rising as a competitor, Cubic leapt over to Discord and created Space Bacon Society on December 15th, 2016. It had a convoluted role system in which there were not only the traditional Admin, Moderator, and Member, but also a few roles in between Moderator and Member (all labeled as technobabble jargon). Contact with Screenager No record of SBS would be complete without first mentioning Screenager. The beginning of their contact with Screenager was during early 2017, and there would maintain a friendly sort of alliance between the two servers. Changing of ownership In June of 2017, Cubic gave ownership of SBS to Riley due to feeling insecure about being a leader. Riley had ownership for about a week before giving ownership over to Kaine, either on his own accord or due to instructions from Cubic. During sometime between July and August, Cubic got onto Kaine's computer and gave ownership of SBS to Brock. This led to the first 11 "rebellions" of SBS, mostly led by Cubic and PJ but supported by most of SBS. Uberflux ''Main article: Uberflux Uberflux (the 17th rebellion) was created on August 10th, 2017 as a rebellion statement from SBS by Cubic and PJ (Uberflux being a portmanteau of "Flux" from Cubic's name and "Uber" from PJ's name, Uberdog), inspired by Screenager. It lasted for about a month before Kaine was given ownership. Uberflux was then abandoned. The Republic of Pancakes In October 26th, 2017, the Republic of Pancakes was created by Lily, originally titled "The Association of Pancakes." The server was a rebellion against Brock's leadership in SBS. 3 rebellions followed in this server mainly as propaganda against Brock and SBS. By this point in time everyone has fully transitioned from Skype to Discord. Final transferral of ownership On December 15th, 2017, SBS ownership was passed from Brock to Riley's dad, with only the NSFW channel surviving after months of inactivity. The only picture posted in there was a weird stock photo picture of a businessman standing on a swivel chair, and the server's final name change was "failure." SBS 2 made (January - March 2018) SBS 2 was created at around the same time Cherry Cake was. It took a spin on the original SBS by making it into a competitive gaming team which had slight success in Brawlhalla. Somewhere in March, SBS 2 was deleted due to unknown reasons, starting with Kaine handing back ownership to Cubic. It should be noted that SBS 2 usage was already in decline due to Cherry Cake gaining traction. SBS becomes inactive (March - May 2018) Rise of Cherry Cake At this point, many people have migrated to Cherry Cake, and soon even the Republic of Pancakes becomes inactive. GameThing At the same time Cherry Cake gained members, another server was created by Tyler for himself Zach, Tucker, and Brock. In more recent times it has been renamed to "Peoplewhodon'tknowwhattheirdoing" and it was discovered that the grammar error was intentional. The server has evolved over time and has grown to have its own registered e-sports team. Unofficial SBS 3 On March 19th, Cubic and Kaine decide to create SBS 3 as a joke, which was quickly deleted soon after. It was even promoted throughout Cherry Cake. Current SBS created (May 1st, 2018 - present) NOVA created On May 1st, 2018, NOVA (stylized as NOVɅ) was created by Cubic. This was originally to be a completely separate server unrelated to any previous iterations of Space Bacon Society. Slightly after it was created, ownership was moved in Cherry Cake, and most people were inexplicably banned from it, with the very few remaining being unable to type in any text chats, thus marking the end of Cherry Cake. The Homestuck Cybernaut ARG On October 4, 2018, as a response to Cubic saying that he wouldn't be as online as often, VFA-87 created a Cubic clone with the same username and profile as him. Aside from that day, nothing really happened until November 17, 2018, when VFA found out that Leila had invited the clone Cubic to her birthday party instead of the actual one. VFA took this as a chance to prank everyone by pretending not to be the owner of the Cubic clone, and slowly building a lore around it. The clone was loud and active during on NOVA, while delivering undertones of being in an existential crisis. It caused a flurry of activity, causing many to copycat the clone and become clones themselves. Soon the server name, picture, and roles were changed to correspond with this event. One thing led to another, and soon, under the command of Leila, Cubic clones were sent to raid a Harry Potter themed server, Hogwarts 2.0, and had interfered with the Cards Against Humanity game going on that night, in general causing mayhem. This was enough to cause a couple moderators of the server to get upset, and kick the offending persons. (VFA, in an act to prevent appearing suspicious, also became a clone, though did not take part in the to-be-mentioned raid.) The clone, meanwhile, expressed active distaste regarding the events taking place, renaming himself "HOMESTUCK CYBERNAUT" with a picture of Vriska (a character from Homestuck) as his profile picture, continuing to promote himself as the "OG clone" while becoming ever more so angry and frustrated. On November 18, 2018, events came to a close. Another Discord account, "Maker," (also created by VFA) joined the server to apologize for the events, citing that there was a "glitch in the system and he happened to deploy this clone in the wrong time-space continuum". Cubic, in real life, then banned Homestuck Cybernaut from the server. During this, in the original group DM he was accidentally invited in, the clone revealed that "Maker" was in fact Cubic from the future (in the story), and linked his Tumblr. The ARG's story was later clarified by VFA; the lore was that in the future Cubic had made a company that created robots for a living. For an unknown reason, a robot Cubic clone was accidentally created in the past in Discord, which made a time loop; the robot that was created in the past was the one that would set Cubic on a path to making a company in the future. The robot would randomly "black out", aka go offline, and it would have free reign on the internet. The period of inactivity between October 4th and November 17th was explained as the longest black out, in which the robot found Homestuck, a webcomic, and used it to cope with being a robot. '' ''It was further explained that after being inactive for so long the robot had become very angsty (before the events of November it had been a theoretically perfect recreation of Cubic's personality), and began to diverge. In the future, Cubic had an intern which felt bad for the robot in the past, and covered for it, illegally turning it on and off to talk to it. The story was supposed to progress to where after the robot got kicked, it would communicate with the intern which would help him become a better person. Eventually future Cubic would find out about all of this, leaving two things to happen: either the robot is reluctantly shut down, or the intern steals the Cubic. A note would've been made either way so that the outcome would be known. NOVA becomes SBS On November 25th, 2018, Cubic changed the name of NOVA to SBS V, as he (jokingly) said "one more post of me three years ago and i'm converting nova to SBS V". This marks the start of NOVA's laidback period, a Pax Romana of sorts. The server name and picture would be changed erratically, resulting, one might argue, in a sort of playful atmosphere. Whether NOVA is now officially SBS or its own entity is vague. Chris joins and becomes admin Chris joined during approximately the middle of January 2019, following a recent trend of new people joining. Chris joined due to Kaine needing someone to "carry" him in the video game Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Chris, initially as a joke, got the role "Admin of HentaiHaven," though it was not yet separately displayed like roles such as Admin and Moderator are. On January 22, 2019, PJ had gotten into an argument with one of the recently joined people, Weston, about the effectiveness of communism. A day later, on January 23, Cubic banned Weston. This called into question the very structure of the server. Chris suggested banning him using the Dyno bot, citing features such as being able to ban and unban someone at specific points in time, and also suggested "duncing" Weston instead of outright banning him. A conversation would take place, and Chris would help suggest things the server should do as everyone else gave their two cents. Out of this, PJ became a Jr. Mod (a role that, as the name suggests, denotes a sort of "mod in training" if you will), Chris's "Admin of HentaiHaven" role had been given administrative powers so that he could try and fix roles, and Weston would be muted for a day. On January 24, 2019, Tucker, as a joke, was given the role "Server Owner," and Alan was given the role "Alan." PJ also became a full moderator. Cubic becomes the only one left with power On February 1st, 2019, Cubic was sent with a list of reasons why PJ should not be moderator. Due to this complicated conflict arising, Cubic demoted everyone, leaving himself as the only one in power, saying "we really don't need anyone with power, its created more problems than its solved." Additionally, Space Bacon was renamed "spaceBacon v5.0", and the profile picture was changed. Cubic temporarily bans nearly everyone; anarchy ensues; final transferal of ownership "thats what we HAD until i pulled an OOPSIE" - Cubic On February 6th, 2019, Cubic added a variety of upvote-based rulings, which would take affect depending on how many people reacted on it. The first rule to take effect was "two upvotes and i make everyone have priority speaker." Then, "three upvotes and i ban everyone that doesn't have color roles." The last rule, "three upvotes and i ban everyone that has color roles" would take out most of the server population, except for the ones that removed their color rules (Cubic cited the rules as being "a one time thing, not a durational thing.") A couple minutes or so after that people were re-invited, though the population still significantly decreased from the 50 or so members it had. SBS would be renamed "spaceBacon v5.1", and the rulings would be made void. Presumably as a result to the significant decrease in member count, Kaine and Chris spammed a new Discord link to a server known as Backup!. Anarchy soon followed as others joined in and took this as an opportunity to spam their own servers, with mainly "Backup!" and "buccgang" as the most spammed, by Kaine and Tucker respectively. Ownership was soon transferred from Cubic to Kaine yet again, an act of admitting defeat. PJ would then link a backup server he had made in case of SBS ever going down, known as Serelia, with it being cited as "here for stability and chillness! We arent here to conquer all the servers just have a stable place to chat."